


Operative Diversion

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Tongue Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets mouth attacked by some stranger and later finds out that he was used as a diversion for cops who were chasing after the guy.</p><p>Sammy's completely confused when he sees them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operative Diversion

“Meet you outside,” Dean said as he grabbed his bag from the motel bed slung it over his shoulder, turning to leave the bedroom and walk through the living room to the front door. He completely ignored anything Sammy said back to him, more concerned with the fact that Cas hadn’t radioed in since their last hunt about five days ago. He usually got into contact at least three times a week and always like a routine he followed religiously. Haha.

He opened the front door and stepped through the threshold to the outside, instantly seeing his baby parked perfectly in front of their motel room waiting for him. He smirked and walked towards her after lazily pulling the door until it clicked closed. He headed towards the Impala and ghosted his fingers along the side, reaching the driver’s side and then the back passenger side door. He pulled the sleek metal open and tossed his duffle in, closing it after with a light thud. He turned and pulled his keys from his pocket, reaching to pull the driver’s side door open only to have his wrist grabbed and have his back slammed against the metal of the car.

“The hell ma- mmm!” he was cut off by a tongue being unceremoniously shoved into his mouth. His eyes shot wide open and he stared at the person staring back at him. He reached his hands between them and tried pushing against the guy, but even with all his hunting and training he couldn’t move him, the guy was a solid wall of muscles.

The creep pulled back quickly and stared emotionlessly at him for a second, like he was scanning him. “Follow my lead!” he whispered and returned to Dean’s mouth, softer this time, gentler and it almost seemed like he was taking care of him, like he’d break if he kissed him any harder.

After a few seconds of being stunned, Dean started returning the kiss, moving his lips with the strangers perfectly. They were in sync.

“That’s it,” came another whisper. The hunter bit the guys lip and smirked. “Shut up,” he said before returning to kiss the man. He could feel hands on his hips, one higher than the other and under the hem of his shirt, running his thumb over his skin. The guy was hot, he had to admit that. He didn’t know whether he was a brunette with an orange tint or a ginger with a brown tint. His eyes were a blueish grey with what looked like a very faint mix of green and light brown. He couldn't really tell the solid colour of them. His skin was tanned and rough looking, almost like Dean’s, like he worked out a lot and put effort into making his body look that good.

He faintly sighed through his nose when he felt the man’s heated, moist tongue return to the insides of his mouth, slipping against his own and wrapping around it like they were playing twister. Dean rolled his hips forward into the guy, feeling the growing erection against his own. He wasn’t the only one enjoying this game. He smirked and held back a groan as he felt the man roughly buck his hips back, rolling against him to feel friction.

His senses instantly hit him when he heard the police sirens and he was all of a sudden pulled to face away from the road where they shot by. With the way the guy just acted he’d say that he pulled him in the way so they wouldn’t see him.

He played along for a little longer, shifting his hands so they were lightly gripping the shirt at his sides. Dean tilted his head, getting a better angle of the man’s mouth and instantly slipped his tongue between his lips, exploring the hot, wet insides.

He gasped a little when he felt a hand gently groping his ass, the other still holding his hip with the thumb still running along his skin.

Dean reluctantly broke their kiss and heavily opened his eyes, seeing the man do the same, both of them being breathless. The hunter scanned the man’s face for a few seconds, watching him intently.

“Those Sirens for you?” he asked quietly, gesturing at the still blearing alarms blocks away from them. The guy just watched him, after a while he slowly nodded, his face completely expressionless.

“You some kind of criminal?” he gently ran one hand down his side and to the front of his shirt.

“Are you?” was his instant retort, his brows rising with a side smirk. Dean frowned. “The gun in your belt, knife in your boot, hunting knife on the inside of your trousers at your hip, and that bag you tossed in the car...” he trailed off. Dean was seriously curious how the guy knew about the weapons on him and in the bag. “I won’t tell if you don’t,” he suddenly smirked at the hunter.

He slowly started nodding. “Deal,”

“Name’s Connor-,”

“Bullshit,” Dean quickly butted in, a smirk easily noticed on his lips. “Name’s Dean,” he added, knowing that the guy had no real choice but to give him his real name now. He had a knack for knowing when someone gave a fake name, he did that for a living.

“Fine,” the guy chuckled. “Aaron,” Aaron leaned over into Dean’s space, giving him an open mouth kiss that was easily returned.

“Dean!?” they both instantly snapped apart, though they still held each other.

“Sammy, hey,” the hunter answered awkwardly. “Aaron, Sam, Sam, Aaron,” he introduce quickly.

“Sammy,” the guy greeted with a smile, completely calm and stoic.

**Author's Note:**

> Was seriously bored and decided to do this :) Well chuffed


End file.
